


Subtle Hints

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets his point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hints

Daniel looked up from his notebook in time to see Jack leaving his office. He sighed and turned towards his computer, freezing as he saw the stack of sticky notes. Easily five inches tall, its colors flowed smoothly throughout the entire rainbow. Weird, but useful. He grabbed the top one and stuck it in his notebook to hold his place as he packed up for the night.

Jack slipped into Daniel's office before he got there in the morning. He dropped into Daniel's chair and turned on the computer, quickly changed the screensaver to shots of a pride parade, and turned off the monitor as he slid back out the door.

Daniel cocked his head to the side as he opened his locker. A rainbow plate with one giant cookie on it, decorated with pink icing in the shape of a heart.

Jack grinned as he brought four plates of dessert back to the table - a brownie for Carter, ice cream for Teal'c, cake for himself, and a rainbow-iced cupcake for Daniel.

Daniel laughed as Jack pulled him onto the dance floor at the Chicago bar and leaned in to meet him for the kiss. He couldn't wait to leave and get the god-awful pink shirt off of Jack.


End file.
